


of course I do

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, implied suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira waits until they’re at Scott’s house, snuggling in bed and far away from any supernatural ears. “I was so worried about you tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	of course I do

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/124043810830/reaction-fic-to-tonights-episode-kira-waits)

Kira waits until they’re at Scott’s house, snuggling in bed and far away from any supernatural ears. “I was so worried about you tonight.”

Scott’s smile softens, and he brushes Kira’s hair behind her ear. “Hey, we were good. None of us got too hurt tonight, even if…” Scott trails off, and Kira bites her lip remembering the darkness that closed in. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was like I wasn’t in control,” Kira pauses, a rueful smile on her lips. “But that’s not what I meant. You were going to take all his pain Scott, more than you could hold.”

“I’ll be more careful next time?” he offers lightly.

“No- I mean, yes that’s a start- but why couldn’t you stop?” Kira’s eyes are wide, and she brings her hand up to his chest, “Did you try?”

She’s afraid of the answer, knows it’s coming before he parts his lips. It’s been lurking under Scott’s surface, and she’s been too afraid, too cowardly to ask after it. She doesn’t want to face it, doesn’t have whatever answers Scott might need- and god, what if she can’t help? What if she makes it worse?

“No,” he whispers, eyes falling shut.

Hot tears trail down Kira’s face, and she angrily wipes them away, she can do this. (A voice that sounds like Lydia and Malia is saying that she’s a badass kitsune and she’s a great friend.)

“We all love you Scott, I love you. I don’t,” Kira swallows, but the thickness in her throat won’t ease. “I don’t know what we’d do without you. I don’t want to know. And we’re here for you, whatever-  _anything_ \- you need.”

Scott’s eyes blink open slow, a delirious smile stretching across his lips. “You love me?”

“Of course I do,” Kira says, and Scott marvels in her heartbeat.

“I love you too,” he says, and Kira lets out a little laugh.

“I know, you um, said that earlier.”

Scott tilts his head into the pillow, thinking, and the memory comes a moment later. “Sorry- that wasn’t the best timing-”

Kira leans in, kissing the words off his lips. “It was perfect. You’re amazing Scott.”

Scott grins, “You’re pretty amazing yourself.”

And with that, and a few more kisses, the two fall soundly asleep.


End file.
